


When the Rain Comes

by Bremmatron33



Series: Hidden Treasures [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: The season before the monsoons come is always a special time. A perfect time to really introduce Knock Out to the village.





	When the Rain Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



> Sir that is my emotional support human.

"Get the little pit dweller to do it. It's about time he started pulling his weight around here." Starscream looked down disdainfully from his rock as Breakdown came in, arms filled with ceremonial garb.

"Common now Starscream. You usually love amidise. What's up?"  
Starscream's eyes turned to slits as his long body coiled a bit. "Nothing is up. I will, of course, take part in the festivities and of course, accept the sacrifices I just don't want to be carried around through the freezing rain and have things tossed at me like some common dog."

"But it's an honor we've prepared a whole team to carry ya'. Plus you always said you got the best bits of the offering bounty when you're the acting emissary. The village loves seeing you." Starscream muffled a hiss at that.

"Well from what I've gathered the village is more obsessed with that new little dust snuffler. Always begging you to drag him out, always bringing him special gifts. The idiots throw good money into his pit just to get a glimpse of him! It'll bankrupt this place! Swear by me now!" Breakdown tried not to laugh at Starscream' s rising pitch. The naga always so aggravated when he felt dismissed.

"I doubt kids and superstitious mothers throwing their change in for a little extra luck is gonna do us harm but if it makes you feel better Flatline agrees with you. He's more concerned 'cause poor Knock Out was eating the money and got himself in a bit of trouble but I think he's learned better now."

Starscream didn't even bother to hide his spiteful smirk. "So that's why he was making a racket."

"He needed emergency surgery Starscream. It would have been nice of you to have informed Flatline he wasn't doing well before he started throwing up acid and passed out from starvation."

"Well," for a second Starscream almost looked remorseful. "I didn't know. I thought that was just something sand dwellers did. At least you fixed him in time. That's all that matters."

Breakdown hummed in curt agreement. "Mmhmm and likewise the important thing is you being the emissary is tradition. You shouldn't make a fuss just because the villagers are excited about Knock Out. He's not here to replace you, it's just not safe for him to return to the woods like Metalhawk."

"I know, I know. Still. That doesn't change the horrid weather. As you said I've been doing this for longer than you've been alive. Not a season goes by I don't find myself ill. There's a reason Windblade didn't want to do it either, it's annoying! The village wants to see Knock Out so let them." With a flick of his tail, Starscream slipped closer and stretched out luxuriously under his lamp. "You make new traditions all the time anyway."

"But Starscream the ceremony is tomorrow. We only have one set of dress. It's not gonna fit Knock Out or Windblade. This is too little notice."

Starscream waved him off. "We've got wonderful craftsmen in the village." But Breakdown had one last trick up his sleeve.

"We do... and I'll let Chromia know you want Knock Out to take your place so they start on a new outfit...but if you do it for just one more year for me I'll get you that tree you always wanted. A proper big one with nice soft leaves and smooth bark. Get you a new lamp too, take up the ceiling even. We've had a great couple of years lately since you so graciously let Windblade in so I'm sure Chromia can find the funds to spare." Starscream's torso slowly rose back up as he looked back to Breakdown.

"Do you swear on your pitiful human life that I will get my tree?"

"I swear."  
  
Breakdown had been able to stave off chaos that year and he'd even managed to put up his end of the bargain but as amidase came around for the next year Breakdown started to panic a little.

He'd talked about the season with Knock Out, casually bringing it up. How excited he was to spend the time with his friends, enjoy good food and the cheerful atmosphere as the village decked out every home and street with color, silk, and anything that shined. He seemed receptive, interested, but never asked for any info beyond what Breakdown gave him.

Knock Out still wasn't interested in anything more than the privacy of his sand pits, the occasional scale polishing, and certain...oddities that caught his interest as far as humans were concerned. He put up with being dragged from his private den to the public part of the shrine for morning prayers and offerings but aside from a quick glimpse of a ruby eye or the occasional rattle of a tail he was a recluse.  
Even with only that the village was happy to fawn over him and throw their coins so when Chromia announced that their new naga would have the honor of being the vessel for their worship this year around everyone was obviously excited.

Unfortunately, they hadn't actually directly informed Knock Out he would have the honor and amidise was only a week away. Breakdown was sure he’d get the naga to say yes, it was obvious Knock Out liked him and trusted him. He had a plan to get him to say yes to the costume at least. As for the actual ceremony though... Privacy was the issue really. Knock Out was sociable in private. He chatted with Flatline, Starscream, Windblade, Chromia, even Moonracer when she stopped by for a visit and well...Knock Out actually asked to see him when Breakdown wasn’t needed at the temple...but put him in a crowd like at morning prayer and blessings and he was as fussy as the children who’d been forced to come along as well.

He still didn’t wholly trust humans and Breakdown couldn’t blame him for that. They’d actually gotten a letter or two from Knock Out’s “owner”. Flatline had meant to toss the naga’s chip after he finished recording all the information he could get off it but being a busy man and Knock Out being less than tolerating when it came to surgeries of any kind it had been put off giving the merchant a chance to find his lost goods. Chromia sent the man a firmly worded letter back. Her firm words quickly turning to threats. Obviously threatened by a woman who all but ran a village who housed not only three nagas but had an excellent relationship with the largest remaining Naga village in the region he sent some goons to reclaim his lost property, they were properly greeted, by Starscream. Not one of them ever made it even close to the temple or Knock Out but the naga was still paranoid and he believed his old master was sneaky enough to get past Chromia and Starscream.

Getting him to take a tour through the streets would take some convincing for sure but there would be no way anyone besides the ceremonial party could get close to Knock Out and considering he was part of the ceremonial party he would make absolutely sure of that. If he got him out of the temple at all.

Bag full of ceremonial dress in hand, Breakdown slipped into the temple. Windblade was out in the public area helping Chromia and the other young priests and priestess decorate the temple for the upcoming holiday. She waved at him as she fixed a large garland of flowers. “Not out on the hunt today Breakdown?” He stopped in his tracks as he gained the others attention.

He ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly. He still felt so odd coming into the temple when he wasn’t ordered even though he’d long since been given permission. “Not today...I figured I’d try to talk to Knock Out...you know about the ceremony.” Windblade hummed knowingly, quickly slithering to her right to save the poor occupant of a wobbling ladder.

“It’s a good idea to take small steps with him. I don’t know why Starscream is being a grouch about the season now. Even if it is an honor he knows Knock Out isn’t ready to handle the sort of...exposure. I would have done it.”

“It’s a good way to get him comfortable with everyone. Not to mention Starscream had a point the villagers are very happy to have a chance to really see him. We can get a set of dress made for you as well your Ladyship for next year and then you can all take turns.” Chromia chimed in as she came over. Idly she took the bag from Breakdown and pulled out the headdress, admiring the quality and the fine jewels the craftswoman had expertly placed. “Knock Out is still young, he can handle this sort of gung ho socialization. If he seems too stressed we will, of course, take action but I believe once he has everyone cheering for him and throwing him delicious gifts he’ll find the fun in the experience.”

“Oh. Um..excellent. I can’t wait.” Windblade smiled but her blush gave her away. Starscream had been right about her feelings too. Good thing he’d imported some heat pads from the city. Now even if the rain dropped temperatures to a chill things would be warm in the palanquin. Chromia turned back to him as she placed the headdress back in the bag.

“Thank you for taking on the responsibility of Knock Out. Flatline and Moonracer have been vying for a rehabilitation center for injured and elderly naga for years now and while I know we are known for our worship I was worried most still wouldn’t be interested in taking care of them and the job would be too much to take on for just Flatline and my students.”

“Sure thing Chromia, Starscream and Windblade might be intimidating but naga like Knock Out are just...cute. I’m sure you could get a few medics to come home to the village to take care of naga who need help.”

“Intimidating? You think I’m intimidating?” Breakdown tried not to laugh.

“Well you did use to steal babies from young mothers ‘cause you thought they weren’t being properly cared for. So I’d have to say yeah, you can be a little scary.”

“Well...they weren’t...but I’ve learned that’s just a cultural difference. They shouldn’t be scared of me.”

“They’re not” Chromia quickly moved in to save the situation. “They just feel they need to be on their best behavior because of you. It’s not often mothers who’ve raised generations get scolded.”

“Also the sword dance you put on every year. You can look pretty intense when you’re chopping down those hay dummies.”

“Well,” Windbade shifted her gaze away from the two, “I suppose I can see those reasons.”

Breakdown shuffled his feet for a moment before slowly inching away. “I should get going. If my plan has any chance of working I need the daylight. Can’t wait to see the rest of the decorations when they’re all done.” The two women waved him off as he headed off deeper into the temple.

* * *

 

Happy as a house cat Starscream was lazing in the high branches of his new tree as Breakdown snuck in. The perfectly timed mister hiding the sound of his footsteps.

“Trying to sneak up on my you oaf? That better not be a bag of broken promises in there.” Unfortunately not his smell.

“It’s not. I told you I keep my promises. I’m here to see if I can get Knock Out to go on a little trip with me.” Starscream snorted a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t make this any worse for me.”

“Oh no I simply think you’re being too nice about this. You could easily just intoxicate him and shove him in the palanquin but here you are being noble.” Breakdown shot a quick look to the sand pit, no hint of ruby red anywhere.”

“I want him to trust us Starscream...but a few drinks couldn’t hurt the situation.” Starscream hissed in laughter as Breakdown plucked a pheasant from the treat basket and headed over to the lip of the sand pit.

As he sat he gently mussed the sand with the palm of his hand, a few moments later he could feel Knock Out rising from the depths till a nose poked free, butting against his knuckles. “What?”

“Morning to you too. Hungry?” Knock Out’s thin tongue flicked from his mouth, smelling the air. Breakdown held up the bird and placed it on the sand. “Here it is. No tricks today.”

Knock Out stared at the bird for a long moment, almost guilty. “Not hungry. Starscream so generous. Gave me deer. Got leg today.” Breakdown couldn’t help but laugh at the obvious snark in the naga’s tone. He remembered hearing Flatline complaining at the bar last night that Starscream had pitched a fit of his morning meal a week or so ago. Made sense that he’d have cut the thing down to feed to Knock Out.

“Well you’ll be eating that for a month now won’t ya? You like deer?” Knock Out slowly shook the sand from his back, his long coiled body rising from the sand.

“Better when alive I’d say. Nice to watch. Colorful, fast. Miss tasty boar meals.” That was a little surprising. Boar was considered a fancy meal in the capital. Still, it was something he could use. Boars were pretty easy to catch out in the forest.

“I agree with ya. I think that one just got caught up in a zirradon trap.” Knock Out gave him a confused look.

“You eat the zirradon but not the deer?” Breakdown ruffled his hair.

“Uhh, well no. I’ve tasted zirradon and it’s great in soup but the village just uses the scales. They bulk up in the creatures lifetime pretty easily so it’s safe to harvest a few layers and it can even save some of the older brutes from getting too bulked up. Unfortunately, a trap that safely catches a zirradon snaps a deer’s leg. They usually die from stress before we get to ‘em.”

Knock Out hummed, his tongue flicking in thought. “What is soup?”

“Eh, it’s a bunch of...food... in flavored water.”

“Sounds….complicated to eat. Is the water….hot?”

“Most of the time but you’re supposed to wait till it’s drinkable. You also use a spoon. I’ll bring you some one day. Moonracer makes the best hot pots.”

“Hmmm...spoon.” Knock Out had seen Breakdown and the other humans use their eating utensils, they seemed impractical when the humans usually just used their hands. They seemed even more impractical for naga.

“I did bring you a new human thing. You want to see it?” Knock Out slipped further from the sand, obviously interested.

“What did you bring?

Breakdown quickly undid the knot keeping his bag shut and pulled out the headdress, the rest of Knock Out’s outfit as well. The naga snatched it up to admire it. “It’s some clothes. Special clothes. For the season.” Knock Out carefully ran his claws down intricate metal designs of the strange crown, eyes glinting off the many gems and crystals set into the artwork and that dangled free from the sides. “It’s for you. You can put it on.”

“Me?” The suspicion had already set in.

“Yeah. You know a lot of people come to the temple for the holiday and Starscream and Windblade have outfits. I thought you might like one.” Breakdown breathed a silent sigh of relief as Knock Out’s look softened.

“Oh!” Knock Out did remember that. He’d happily stayed in his pit by the time Starscream and Windblade returned from whatever they’d forced them to do and they brought him a pile of food and gifts from it. “You want me to go to the party.”

“Uh-” That caught Breakdown off guard a bit. Thankfully not enough to give him away. “Yeah! Yeah, it’s a holiday meant to honor you guys so I thought I might encourage you to participate this year.”

“Outside the temple?”

“Yeah. That a deal breaker?” It was clear it was by the way Knock Out’s frame curled and instinctively buried itself.

“Temple is safe.” Breakdown inched a little closer to Knock Out.

“So’s the rest of the village. I promise no one’s gonna hurt you here.” Knock Out looked from Breakdown back to the headdress.

“You stay with me?”

“‘Course! Yeah. Where else would I go?”

“Friends. You told me.”

“All my friends are gonna be at the ceremony. It’s something everyone in the village does. Before the monsoons keep us inside.”

“Oh.” Knock Out slipped the crown over his stiff scales, positioning the hanging gems just so as he smoothed down the veil that hung across his eyes. “I...suppose I’ll join you. Will I get shining?”

“Sure. In fact, I can give you one right now if you do something for me.”

Knock Out’s face scrunched in suspicion. “Something?”

“Just a picture.” Placing the rest of the outfit on the naga’s lap Breakdown pulled out an ancient camera. The local merchants and festival planners needed a photo of the naga to plaster all over the city and while Breakdown had suggested just using the few Knock Out’s old owner had on his website the others insisted it was an insulting outlandish idea at best. They weren’t the ones dealing with the naga though. If he was being honest this was what Breakdown had been most worried about. “Windblade and Starscream have them.”

“Why?”

“Well…” The trouble with Knock Out was he was quite keen on being adored but not too much. Too much and he worried and while the pictures were mainly for artists to make portraits or sculptures the merchants had a tendency to put the pictures on other things people outside the village would buy. Naga were, after all, a strange commodity even just their visages. “It’s just to decorate...create….souvenirs sometimes for the tourists.” This didn’t seem to help the naga’s confusion.

“Why?” Breakdown huffed a laugh as he tried to rethink.

“Outsiders get really interested in our holidays, our village in general. A bunch of them visit around this time because certain fruits are in season, weathers fairly nice, we make special tea, special food, clothes. They also like you guys. So sometimes they buy little gifts to remember their trip by...so it’s nice to have a few photos of you all decked up to put on things.

A glimmer of understanding filled Knock Out’s eyes. “Ohh! You want photos with clothes on. Clothes on photo sounds fine.”

“Eh-heh yeah, what kind of photo were you thinking?” He knew exactly the type of photos Knock Out was thinking about. What he did find a tad strange was why he classified normal photos as such considering aside from a necklace and few bracelets Knock Out didn’t wear any clothes.

Knock Out inched ever closer, motioning Breakdown close as if he was going to tell him a secret. Breakdown leaned over. “Swindle made others take naughty photos. Said weird humans pay in legs for them.” Face quickly colored with blush Knock Out’s frame coiled tightly as he pulled away, his tail kicking up sand as it flicked slightly. “Not me though. Just others.”

Breakdown tried not to laugh at the scandalous idea that was snake nudes, playing off that he had absolutely no idea that such a thing existed and that the world they lived in wasn’t filled with odd people. “R-really You’re kidding.” Knock Out nodded almost sagely as his face turned to its normal pale.

“Humans. Dirty.” Knock Out emphasized his point with a sharp digit but it was more teasing than disgusted. The naga’s tone even more obvious considering how easily he uncurled and slithered cross Breakdown's lap. Dropping his bundle of silks and jewelry back into Breakdown’s bag as he settled. “Not Breakdown though. Right?”

“Oh, no. Of course not. I only admire your spiritual beauty.”

“That’s right. Breakdown noble warrior. Shining please~”

* * *

  
Thankfully the pictures went pretty smoothly, aside from Starscream insisting to Knock Out that the camera would petrify him and suck out his soul and Knock Out’s eyes going adorably wonk whenever they caught the flash wrong. It had been a fun time, Knock Out was quite happy to be a goof for Breakdown as he took ages to get the camera to focus and take at least a few decent pictures that could at least be made better by someone much more talented than him.

Seeing as nothing had gone horribly wrong as the actual day of the ceremony fell upon them something in Breakdown’s gut told him things were about to go horribly wrong. It was likely just the paranoia, the anxiety, the number of little lies and half-truths he was telling but they were really pushing Knock Out out of his comfort zone. It was clear that he wanted to participate, he excitedly asked about what happened at the festival, what he was supposed to do, how long he would have to stay, but he got pretty nervous around that one when Breakdown told him it was an all-day affair weather permitted. He didn’t quite like the idea that the ceremonies would go long into the night. Chromia had already warned most of the festival planners that Knock Out wouldn’t likely be able to stay out long but Breakdown was still nervous that the poor naga would see the lines of people crowding the roads and make a run for it. Which was the...least lethal situation Breakdown could come up with that wasn’t just Knock Out cowering in the palanquin. Considering he’d considered that a positive outcome.

Knowing he’d have to give Knock Out a full pampering Breakdown had shoved most of his own festival clothes in his pack and made his way to the temple. People were already outside in the streets joyfully spending their day off with family and friends, neighborhood children already running in packs and throwing the ground flower powders and chalk at each other making a colorful mess and a delightful racket as the faux metal scales that adorned their clothes jostled and jangled loudly.

What had really caught him off guard were the three massive statues in the village square. Chromia had spoken about really going out for the festival this year thanks to the increased commerce bringing good money to the village but there was just something a bit terrifying of the bight copper Starscream circling the previously unadorned square. The merchants that usually set up shop at the square were milking the new attractions for all they were worth selling miniatures of said statues, photos, and even plush and wooden figurines of all three of the naga. Likewise, the tourists and more spiritually faithful locals were buying all the new wares they could. Breakdown casually made his way through, weaving through the crowds and stalls till he reached the one he usually stopped at to get a morning meal. The shopkeeper waved him over as soon as she noticed him.

He picked up his usual, a bowl of sweet potato and whatever fruit was in season topped with yogurt and three of the small offering cakes she was selling to hand out to the naga at the parade. A small gift to ease Knock Out into the situation couldn’t hurt after all and Starscream and Windblade were very fond of the stalls cakes too. Starscream practically greeted him at the door when he finally got to the temple.

Both of the older nagas were already out in the public area of temple giving blessings to the early bird locals. Breakdown had managed to sneak in line and surprise the snake, Starscream’s eyes flaring wide with hunger as he caught a whiff of the treat and Breakdown. “Joyful Amidise Starscream. You want your cake now?”

Starscream sputtered, momentarily broken from his routine. “Weh-mhm yes! How dare you bother me like this?” Breakdown could only chuckle as he pulled the gift from his bag.

“Who’s doing that now? I want my blessing too.” Starscream bellowed a sigh of a hiss as he dipped his talons into the pot of thick dark blue liquid and quickly drew the protective ward on Breakdown’s face before snatching the cake from him.

“There! Though I am doubtful that will protect you should Knock Out throw a fit. Little pit dweller is still practically oblivious. He thinks you’re simply escorting him to the festival like he’s your prospective mate!”

It was Breakdown’s turn to sputter and protest as his face tinted with blush. “N-no he doesn’t! He just trusts me. Once he gets used to everything he’ll start paying me less mind.” With that Breakdown quickly rushed off knowing if he stuck around Starscream would only tease him further. They had a schedule to keep too, he needed to get Knock Out ready no matter how nervous he was or not.

* * *

 

The naga was actually out of his pit as Breakdown got in. Chromia had him up on a small platform as Flatline was checking him over and the other priestesses were fluffing up his frills and decorating his long claws with colored lacquers and gems. He was looking a little bored compared to how content he usually was when it was Breakdown doing the pampering but he wasn’t putting up a fuss. As soon as he noticed Breakdown though Knock Out’s eyes lit up. “Breakdown’s here!”

The others all responded with a weak hello but barely spared him a glance as they continued with their work. Breakdown couldn’t blame them, there was still quite a bit of work to be done. Knock Out still needed a scale polish and a paint, and then dressed in his outfit and that was just the easy part. That had to stop Knock Out from slithering away, Breakdown rushing forward to help. “Good to see you too Knock Out. You alright?”

Knock Out eyes darted around to all the humans who were paying him no mind despite having all their attention. “Fine. They tried to drown me.” The naga’s nervous smile and exhausted eyes said otherwise though.

“For the last time, it was a bath and the only one who drowned you was yourself and your wriggling. Get to work Breakdown.”

“You got it Flatline.”

The morning routine wasn’t as enjoyable as it usually was for either Breakdown or Knock Out. Too many hands, too many orders to talk like they used to and under too much of a time crunch for Knock Out to relax. The end result was worth it though. Knock Out looked even better than the pictures he’d managed to take a week ago, covered in silks and jewels and gold. The young priestesses had done a perfect job on the pale blue markings, the scripture that adorned Knock Out’s skin shimmering almost with a certain life thanks to the silver in the paint. The naga was certainly a masterpiece. Even in his own ceremonial armor Breakdown felt underdressed.

He’d taken a seat on the edge of the platform to keep him calm while Chromia finished setting up the palanquin. Knock Out all but slithered into his lap barely awake a few hours and already done with the day. Foggy ruby eyes looked up at him pleadingly. “We go to the party now? See Breakdown’s friends? Have fun?” Breakdown gentle ruffled his frills.

“Almost Knock Out. Almost. There’s uhh...just one thing you gotta do first.” Knock Out sighed heavily.

“Flatline said I need to greet village. What does that even mean? Village already greets me too much!” Breakdown tried not to laugh.

“I know. It’ll be okay. This is a special day. They just want to see you. I just need you to be good okay?” Knock Out rolled over dramatically.

“Ughh~ Breakdown be there always? Stay with me?”

“‘Course! Yeah, I’m not going anywhere.” As Knock Out turned over he glared up at the man.

“Suspicious.” Breakdown laughed at that.

“I promise. I’m going to bother you all day, you’re gonna get tired of me and you’ll be begging Chromia and Starscream and anyone you can find to distract me!” Knock Out only hummed as he settled heavily on Breakdown’s leg.

“So silly Breakdown.” The two sat in the comfort of silence and each others presence until one of the young temple priests came in and was motioning them to follow.

“Well, looks like it’s time. You want a lift? Wouldn’t want to ruin that pretty outfit of yours.” Breakdown held out an arm as he stood. Knock Out considered the offer, finally reaching out to grab onto Breakdown’s neck, slowly wrapping the rest of his body around the man’s middle.

“We going to the festival now?”

“Yup!” Breakdown hoped that the naga couldn’t smell the slight fear in his sweat. Flatline had at least hinted at the parade and for whatever reason, the naga had agreed so...maybe everything would go as planned.

The other guards oohed, ah’d, and in general teased as Breakdown came in with Knock Out on him. The other hunters had been giving him a hard time about the increased time he’d been spending at the temple and it was the last thing he needed Knock Out to deal with.

“Primus! Look at that. You sure this Amidise? Looks more like a wedding to me, eh Onslaught?”

“Could have fooled me Bulk, what you think Scavenger? I think the bride could do better if you ask me. They are a gorgeous god of protection.”

Breakdown could feel the heat rising to his face and see the light blush already on Knock Out’s. “Scavenger I swear if you say a word you’ll be eatin’ mud when we get out there!”

The young guard threw his arms up. “Seriously? I wasn’t going to even say anything!”

Breakdown shoved the other guard as he neared. “Yes, you were don’t even lie. I don’t need you all scaring Knock Out alright. Where’s Wheeljack and Smokescreen?”

Onslaught stretched lazily as he slid open the front of the palanquin. “Doing crowd control. We got a lot of tourists, lots of unfamiliar faces. Not too unfamiliar mind, they’ve all come in at least a week ago but Chromia wanted them there just in case. She put on a few others stationed along the road. Only the best for our pretty desert beauty here.”

That worried Breakdown a bit. They never had to have guards stationed on the roads before. “Really? How many?”

Onslaught shrugged.“‘Bout ten per main road. More by the roads that border the forest.”

“Shit.” Breakdown couldn’t believe that. That was at least a hundred extra guards. Had she not told him something?

Bulk gave him a comforting pat on the back. “Don’t worry Break, we got this. Haven’t had an issue since Starscream spotted that other naga and ran off to chase him out of his territory.”

“Yeah. Always better to be safe when doing something new I guess. Come on Knock Out.” Knock Out looked at the palanquin in confusion. Breakdown had made sure the priests had made it extra comfy and thanks to the hidden heat pads the small space radiated warmth. So even as cautious as he was Knock Out slowly slithered inside but even as he settled he seemed unsure.

“Breakdown...why this?” Breakdown thought fast as he pulled back the curtains from the palanquin windows.

“Well...like Flatline said he wants you to greet the people. So we’re going to take you around the village and you’re going to wave and they’re going to give you stuff. Our village is really big and not everyone can or wants to go to the main festival but they still want to see you and be part of the holiday. We do this for them.”

The naga’s eyes lit up at that. “Stuff? What kind of stuff?”

Onslaught quickly butt in before Breakdown could answer.“You’re just going to have to find out. Come on loverboy or were going to be off schedule.” Knock Out looked to Breakdown, eyes begging for an answer but he only shrugged.

* * *

 

As predicted as the entourage came along the first stretch of houses and people Knock Out’s curiosity took hold, the naga meekly poking his head out the front and the windows to stare at the cheering villagers that lined the road, young children rushing up with their parents to toss their offerings upon the palanquin. Flowers, coins, small cakes, handwritten notes, and handmade pots and other offerings. So close to the temple and so far from the center, most of the folks weren’t able to offer much but Knock Out seemed astounded anyway examining everything in awe and sputtering as the flower powder the young ones tossed to decorate the guards filled the air.

Unfortunately just like Breakdown thought Knock Out shied away as soon as they reached the main roads. The sound of screaming and cheering growing louder and louder the closer they reached the village square. That didn’t stop the young ones rushing to the palanquin to wave at Knock Out through the window or the merchants and artists offering up their best gifts till the front of the palanquin was piled high.

By the time they’d reached the village square and had set the palanquin down at the center altar Knock Out was coiled so tightly in the palanquin he wasn’t even visible. Breakdown had been tasked with at least trying to make the snake somewhat comfortable again as Bulkhead, Onslaught, and Scavenger started to clean off the pile of offerings. As soon as they’d made a path Breakdown was crawling inside, shutting the sliding door behind him for a little privacy. It was a little unorthodox, maybe a little sacrilegious but it was better than leaving Knock Out scared and stressed.

With a heavy sigh Breakdown fell against a mound of pillows and ran his hand down a massive coil of snake till Knock Out’s face peered up at him. “Hey there, how’s it going?”

Knock Out’s eyes thinned to slits and his back under the safety of his tail. “This party is not fun Breakdown. Too many people. Too much screaming.”

“I know. It’s a lot...but you’re almost done. All you gotta do is get a little closer to the front and let them give you more stuff, Chromia’s gonna say a few prayers and then everything will calm down. That’s when the feast starts, all the shows, it’s fun then I promise. Do you think you can handle that for me?”

“No.”

“No? You want me to go tell Chromia? You don’t gotta come out. You can just stay in here.”

“No. Just want Breakdown to stay.” Breakdown felt a clawed hand grab at his wrist. “You said we would enjoy festival together.” Breakdown felt his heart start to race, Knock Out sounded so sad as if...as if he really was disappointed...as if he really had just wanted to spend the day together.

Breakdown leaned over and slid open the door. “I can stay with you… but you think maybe you want to come sit with me up here. The village still has stuff they wanna give ya.” Knock Out’s tail rattled lightly in suspicion but slowly he uncoiled and slipped closer to Breakdown.

“Oh, I suppose.” Knock Out leaned heavily against the man as Breakdown settled back on the pillow. Putting on a smile the naga gave the waiting crowd a weak wave. A sea of waves and cheers returned him as the guards started to let people close to the altar. Mostly merchants and other craftsmen at first, most of what they offered near useless to the naga but would go to the shrine workers or those in need. Digging around in his hip pouch Breakdown pulled out one of the wrapped cakes he’d picked up and offered it to Knock Out.

“You haven’t tried a single thing these people brought you. Usually, Starscream’s worked through a fourth of the chickens. You can eat anything you want you know. “ Knock Out considered the treat.

“Can’t move as fast when full. Too dangerous.” Breakdown hummed in understanding.

“Well, you don’t need to worry now. Me and the other guards are here to protect you.”

“One... won’t hurt I suppose.” Breakdown carefully pulled away all the plastic before handing the cake over. Knock Out sniffed at it for a moment before taking a cautious bite. Watching naga eat was so cute when it came to dainty things, not quite the same as actual snakes they had small hidden teeth for nibbling, making them look more like squirrels than anything. “It’s sweet...but….has meat?”

“Yup, the woman at the stall I go to often makes them just for you guys. Windblade and Starscream sure like them...but it’s alright if you don’t. You don’t need to finish it. There should be just some sweet ones in the pile too. Windblade likes those but Starscream usually doesn’t.

“Hmm.” Knock Out took another bite of his cake. “Humans are so odd.

By the time the altar was piled high again and everyone had a chance to give their offering Knock Out was nearly asleep. He didn’t last through Chromia’s long sermon. Breakdown had perhaps done a bit too good a job keeping the palanquin warm for the naga but then again naga were sleepy creatures by nature and with the sun already setting and the rest of the festival runners setting up torches and bonfires it wasn’t surprising Knock Out was tired. It had been a long day. It was just unfortunate that the best part was coming up.

Breakdown nudged the naga as soon as he started to smell the wafting scent of spices and smoke. The cooks they put in charge of the festival feast were always the best and Breakdown had made sure the main dish would be sure to make Knock Out happy. If he could get him to eat anything at all.

Outside the palanquin Breakdown could hear Bulkhead and Onslaught cheering so he gave Knock Out on last little shake till the naga was flicking his tongue and tail angrily. “Sleepy~.”

“I know” Breakdown chuckled softly, “But the fun parts going to start. Music, games, performances, food.”

“Food for Breakdown?”

“You too, I had them try to make something you might like.”

“Hmm, food.” Knock Out seemed less than interested. “I know you and the others mean well but-”

“Just wait and see Knock Out. All I want is for you to try and enjoy yourself but we can take you back to the temple whenever you want to now.”

“O-oh.”

Breakdown kept Knock Out busy with small talk as they waited for the entertainment to get going. Though he had to admit he wished he could be out with the other hunters. He could just hear their raucous laughter, Bulk or Wheeljack telling one of their tall tales again. And yet, it was calm and warm in the palanquin and despite his lack of spiritual belief the moment truly felt reverent. As if it would simply go on forever. Nothing to focus on but Knock Out and the sound of his own nervous heartbeat in his ears. When had he gotten so nervous? Chromia hadn’t expected Knock Out to last this long but...he’d failed the naga himself. He’d promised Knock Out a fun time, something he’d love and remember, and he’d failed.

All of a sudden there was the sharp clang of metal plates as the workers began setting up Knock Out’s feast. Just as Breakdown hoped the naga’s eyes grew wide as small plates of dish after dish were set before him on the altar, almost never-ending, till the main dish, a whole boar lovingly roasted and accompanied by wild berries and plump stewed mushrooms, actually earned a small gasp of glee.

“Boar? Breakdown found me boar!?” Breakdown had never seen the naga’s eyes turn to such sharp slits, his tiny nostrils flaring and his slim tongue slipping from his mouth to savor the smell.

“Well it’s your favorite, isn't it? We got plenty of boar around here and I told the cooks to make something like a capital dish.”

“I want it~ I want some now, can I eat now?!” Breakdown couldn’t hold back his chuckle as he reached to pull the heavy plate forward.

“I’ve been telling you to eat all day. That’s the whole point of the holiday, you get to act as a spiritual conduit and we give thanks and prayers to the naga who created the foundation of our village, who nurtured the land till it was perfect, kept the water bountiful and clean, did all that while still building the beautiful architecture that makes up most the village. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself not hold up by yourself in your pit.”

Knock Out tentatively tore off a boar leg. “I like my pit.” Breakdown’s hand slowly found the small of Knock Out’s back, his thumbs rubbing firm circles.

“I know, it’s nice to have a place to be alone...but sometimes this is nice too.”

“Hmm...it’s nice with Breakdown.” Knock Out pushed the plate to Breakdown before sinking his fangs into his meal.”

Breakdown managed to get Knock Out to try and pick at a few of the other dishes, some of the villages most famous ones and some of his favorites, till the naga’s middle had gained a fairly large bulge and Knock Out was constantly yawning and trying to curl up in Breakdown’s lap like some overgrown house cat. They watched the annual play, Windblade’s dance, the fantastic concert, all like that; simply together; quiet. Just enjoying each others presence and warmth. But as the night deepened so did the chill in the air and soon Smokescreen was knocking the window of the palanquin telling him Chromia had given the call to take Knock Out home to the temple per Flatline’s suggestion. It was a good call too, the heat pads only having an hour or so life left in them before they’d need to be charged or risk going cold. So while the fun would go far into the morning hours of the next day, Breakdown climbed out of the palanquin after resituating the warmest heat pads around Knock Out and prepared to make the trip back to the temple.

* * *

 

The rain started to fall in thick sheets about halfway back. While it had been expected it came at the worst opportunity. The road boarded the longest line of the jungle and with the dark and rain anyone could sneak up on the guard with ease. With lanterns quickly lit and some weapons drawn the entourage continued up the path wary, but sure that nothing would happen. If only for their own sakes.

Breakdown still had a bad feeling though. His eyes jumping to every moving shadow, every crunch of leaves or wood. So he was prepared for Scavenger’s sudden scream and the tipping weight of the palanquin, even the punch to his back and the knife to his side. What he wasn’t prepared for was the number of enemies. Three to four men swarmed him, getting blows in wherever they could, their weapons just nicking his skin as they sunk in through the gaps in his armor. The other hunters not having much better luck. If this wasn’t Swindle back on his bullshit than Breakdown had no idea.

Thankfully the band of bandits weren’t prepared for Knock Out. A cloud of noxious gas flooding the area as the doors to the palanquin were thrown open. The hunters and the bandits dropping like flies. Breakdown just managing to keep conscious as he struggled to find Knock Out. With the air thick with poison all he managed to find was an empty palanquin.

“Shit!” Using whatever clues he could find Breakdown tore off into the jungle, his vision and head slowly clearing but the dark doing just as much damage to confuse him. In the lush jungle, the canopy stole whatever starlight could have guided him forcing Breakdown to only go off the most basic of clues. Broken branches, disturbed bushes, long tracks in the mud, the lingering smell of Knock Out’s musk. If he was too slow, if he made one mistake it all would be quickly washed away by the rain. So the fact that he found Knock Out at all was a miracle.

Snared by a net trap Breakdown had only managed to notice him thanks to the drops of poison from the naga’s spitting fangs splattering on his cheeks. Mingled with the rain it left only a slight burn but it was enough for him to discern the manic rustling as not something from the kicked up wind. Fumbling in the brush for the knot Breakdown’s hand had just brushed the bundle of rope when he heard heavy footfalls and a condescending clapping.

“Well, well, well, I must say, hunter to hunter... good show. I didn’t expect any of you boonie hunters to have much of any skill. You’re a surprise.” The man held out a gloved hand. “Lockdown. Nice to meet ya’.”

Breakdown glared at the other hunter not trusting his nicety one bit. Not having much thanks to his armor Breakdown pulled the large knife from his back pocket and hoped his heavy gauntlets could do the rest should the other hunter want a fight. “Can’t say the same for cowards like yourself. Attacking at night, on a holiday no less.”

Lockdown shrugged, throwing up his arms casually. “Well, what can I say. You killed the others Swindle sent. He was getting impatient. Knock Out ’s a bit of a passion project for him...one he wasn’t finished with. He wants him back at any cost. So here I am.” Lockdown exuded the smug confidence of a pro hunter, his service would not have been cheap. “I am happy to inform you since it’s obvious you’ve grown attached that despite the conflict Swindle will be happy to give...or sell you Knock Out back for good once he’s done with him.”

Breakdown scoffed in disgust. “Yeah?~ And what is this unfinished business exactly?” Lockdown leaned condescending.

“Seriously? He’s a hybrid, a stable one at that. The first of his kind but certainly not his last if Swindle gets his way. Which he will if I have anything to say about it.”

“Talk all you like it won’t do you any good.” Breakdown expected Lockdown to make a move at any moment, and yet the hunter remained as cool as ever.

“Really? Have you ever asked Knock Out if he wanted to stay in this backwater village? Back home he was given anything and everything he wanted! He was on his way to being the personal lap warmer of a sheik! Sounds like a nice life to me, eh Knock Out?” Above him Knock Out continued to thrash, hissing and bellowing as he spit obscenities.

“Leave! Leave you filthy sneak! Die in a hole you ugly skink!” Lockdown only smiled but Breakdown shoved the other man back.

“I think he’s spoken. So get lost before I do you some damage.”

“Sorry buddy, no can do.” Lockdown’s laugh sent a chill up Breakdown’s spine. “I tried playing nice but now, it’s time to get down to brass tacks.” Lockdown lunged forward, his left arm swinging but instead of a punch, a blade clanged against Breakdown’s armor digging a huge gash into the metal. Breakdown swung at the man’s head on instinct just barely missing, Lockdown ducking and dodging back a foot or so. “Well, you’re fast for a fat fuck. No wonder they keep you around instead of feeding you to the vipers.”

“That what happen to your arm? Not fast enough? You probably tasted too greasy to eat the rest of ya. Shame.”

  
“Ooh, big man has a spine to him. I like that. Let me show you just what my upgrades can do.”

“I’m real scared.”

The two traded blows as the storm around them worsened making the already soft ground sink even deeper with every step and the river just beyond flood the earth till they were standing in half a foot of water. With his armor weighing him down Breakdown was quickly growing tired and even worse Knock Out had grown still, the cold air chilling him into a dangerous sleep. If he didn’t get out of the cold soon there were going to be problems.

The manic glint in Lockdown’s eye hadn’t faded and as a seasoned pro, he was simply a better fighter. It only took one move to slip Breakdown, taking him down to his knees and locking a mean looking hook around his throat. “Nice try, but it’s time to end this before our little snakey friend goes and dies on us.” Lockdown easily pulled a can from his back pocket. “I should kill you for the trouble you gave me...but I’m always looking for good hunters to work with. So, no hard feelings.”

Through the veil of rage and fear and rain narrowing his focus on Lockdown Breakdown caught a glint of a massive red eye in the brush. Assuming it was Starscream that all fell away. “I’d say I was sorry...but I’m not. Fights just about to start hotshot.”

The crack of a fallen tree caught both hunters attention, a massive naga making its way toward the both of them. Ancient, scarred and a shimmering silver in the wet of the rain whoever it was it certainly wasn’t Starscream.

As it reared up on Lockdown, standing nearly as tall as the trees, it hissed, the sound more like a crack of thunder and a scream than a snake. His voice bellowing warning as it circled the two of them, no sight of the creature's body anywhere in the brush. “Hunters~ In my forest? How bold~ I thought I wiped out you’re disgusting species the last time you thought it wise to pick a fight. A shame I was having such a nice hibernation!” Lockdown dodged as the naga attacked, freeing the hook from Breakdown’s neck in the process.

“Get off your ass! Help me take this beast down!” Breakdown looked at Lockdown as if he was mad. The naga was bigger than Starscream! He had no end! It certainly wasn’t a creature that would dare die to a human's hand or any hand by the looks of him! Unfortunately, that was exactly what Lockdown was, seeing the ancient creature as nothing more than a challenge.”

“You’re nuts buddy!” It may have not been the most heroic thing but Breakdown ran for it. Tearing at the rope that held Knock Out and leaping into a run to catch the naga. Daring only one look back. Lockdown had forgotten them, his attention a far better catch.

The trip through the jungle was dark and dangerous and Knock Out was already so cold. Breakdown tried to shield the naga from the bulk of the rain but it was almost useless until he was out of the trees. With the shrine still so far away and far too close to the jungle for Breakdown’s own sanity, he ran back down the hills to the main village, knowing his house was closer and the last place a lunatic like Lockdown would look should he succeed in his fight.

Throwing open the door Breakdown frantically gathered all the towels and blankets he had to dry Knock Out off as he started a fire. Inpatient and still a bit panicked Breakdown ran all the way down the street to his neighbors bringing back all their heated blankets. Wrapping them all around Knock Out till he was in a steamy cocoon.

By the time Breakdown was out of his soaked clothes and armor, had his boiler heated up and was filling a bath for himself, Knock Out was wriggling back to life. Breakdown quickly unbound him before the naga could panic but there was no need to worry. Knock Out slithered free to stretch and yawn dramatically before slinking back into his warm cocoon, still a bit out of it. Breakdown fell heavily to the floor, fingers running through the naga’s soft silky frills. “Hey Knock Out you alright?”

“Where are we?”

“My house. You warm enough?”

“Breakdown’s house?~” For someone who had almost just been kidnapped Knock Out sounded simply delighted by something so silly as being in Breakdown’s house.

“Yeah, I’ll take you back to the shrine when the morning comes and the rain calms down.”

Knock Out hummed sleepily. “No rush.”

Breakdown slipped his hand lower down Knock Out’s back. Finding Knock Out’s skin still too cold for comfort and still covered in paint despite the rain. “I’ve got a bath about ready, you want to join me? Clean you up?” Knock Out’s eyes blinked open, lids slowly falling halfway as he looked up and Breakdown.

“Bath with Breakdown? Sounds naughty.” Breakdown felt his face heat.

“It’s not. I’m just worried about the power and if the storm knocks something out you’ll have to wait to get clean. I’m just worried about how cold you still are I thought the blankets would be enough but-” Slowly Knock Out slipped into Breakdown’s lap as the man rambled on nervously.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind being naughty with Breakdown.”

"O-okay. Let's get the rest of those clothes off." Silks and jewelry removed Breakdown hefted Knock Out up and carried him off to the bath.

The water overflowed a bit as Breakdown settled the snake in the tub but there was enough room for Knock Out to loosen up, the naga sighing contently as he slithered uselessly in the warm water. "Warm~"

Breakdown quickly pulled off his briefs and settled into the water himself. The two easily finding a comfortable position. Knock Out settled on Breakdown's chest, tail wrapped loosely around his legs. "Told you this was a good idea. My first one all day. Sorry things didn't go like you might have wanted them to Knock Out. I really wanted you to have a good time. Maybe next year."

Knock Out's tail flicked slowly, kicking up water every now and then. "It was good time. Just like you promised. Right now is best time. Best time with Breakdown.


End file.
